Blossom in the Wind
by sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: "I don't love you!" Rather than continuing to be the willing participant Misaki realizes that he does not return the feelings of his landlord.
1. Chapter 1

**Random muse hits me. Until right at this moment I had no intention of writing anything like this.**

**~JJR~**

**Blossom in the Wind**

Misaki pulled away from the person he called his lover, "Please stop it."

Usami Akihiko tried to pull Misaki into a kiss, "I'm all out of Misaki. We have barely spoken this week."

Misaki stumbled away from the older man and cried out, "I don't love you!"

Flustered Misaki stared up at the older man. Akihiko stopped stunned at his words.

"You don't?" Akihiko's expression was that of someone who had been told their kitten died.

Misaki's heart constricted at the sight and a part of him tried to tell him that it was wrong to make Usagi-san hurt.

"I thought I did," Misaki said softly. "I've never been with anyone else, so how was I supposed to know. I care about you and didn't want you to be sad. I thought if I could make you happy then everything would be alright. But it's not alright."

Akihiko tried to reach for the smaller man, but Misaki pulled away.

"Misaki," he begged softly.

"Our first time I asked you to stop, because I was not ready! I liked it. I liked us. But I never truly returned your feelings. It was like a roller coaster. I was so caught up with this that I never understood what I felt, or what I wanted," Misaki tried desperately to explain.

Akihiko finally got a hold of Misaki and pulled him into a hug. Misaki could feel tears dampen his shoulder as Akihiko mumbled pleadingly into his shoulder.

"You were so caught up in this that we both never stood a chance. You deserve someone who loves you. Try the dating scene without me or Takahiro holding you back. Because this thing we are now is not as good as it gets. When two people are in love it is so amazing," Misaki said gently caressing the older man's back.

Akihiko pulled away slowly and stumbled backwards causing Misaki's heart to break.

"I'm so sorry," Misaki whispered as he watched the older man flee upstairs.

Misaki grabbed his bag and exited the penthouse. The part of him that unconditionally cared about other people's feeling was screaming at him to go back, but as soon as he realized that he wasn't in love with Usagi-san he knew he had to end it. If nothing else he was glad to be able to walk to university without having to hurry.

"Excuse me," a man said as he ran through the crowd.

Hearing the man Misaki turned to see one of his professors chasing a piece of paper caught in the wind. Misaki jumped to try and catch the paper as it flew over his head. Missing the piece of paper he jogged after it only to spot Sumi-sempai grab it from the breeze.

"Good catch sempai," Misaki congratulated his friend as he jogged up to the older male.

"I guess it was luck," Sumi-sempai chuckled as he passed the paper to Misaki.

Misaki turned around and called out, "My friend caught it sensei!"

To his complete horror Misaki realized that the the person he help was none other than Kamijou the Devil. Kamijou-sensei caught up with him and took the paper. The man then paused to catch his breath.

"Thanks," Kamijou-sensei said with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"No problem, sensei," Sumi-sempai smiled politely.

Kamijou-sensei then proceeded to tuck the paper into a briefcase and dug through it as if he were in another world. Misaki continued to walk into the campus with his friend.

"I can't believe the Devil thanked me," Sumi-sempai said in shock.

Misaki nodded quickly, "I know, that was bizarre."

Sumi-senpai regained his composure and looked Misaki up and down, "You are early. How is Usami-sama?"

Misaki lost his smile before replying, "I broke up with him."

Sumi-senpai stared, "Why?"

Misaki looked down at the ground, "This might sound bad, but he was my first in a lot of things. I had no idea what I was doing, or if I even liked men when we started. I realized that your feelings for him complete dwarfed mine. I enjoyed the relationship with him, but it was not because I was in love with him. It felt like I was with a friend. A friend with benefits. I wish I had let you kiss him. I wish I realized this in the beginning when it would not have hurt anyone."

Misaki waited for a reaction from his only friend when the other male went into a rage. Knocked to the ground Sumi-senpai punched the younger male repeatedly. Knowing that it was his fault Misaki let the other male take his temper out the person who stole his love from him. Misaki stared up at the fury and hate filled gaze of his friend. Sumi-senpai went to hit him again only to be restrained by Kamijou-sensei. Sumi-senpai glared at Misaki before bolting away.

"Someone get help," Kamijou-sensei called out as he knelt next to Misaki. "What was his name? Should I call the police?"

Misaki shook his head softly, "I'm sure I hurt him worse than he hurt me."

Kamijou-sensei sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Let's get you to the first aid station."

Misaki was helped to his feet by the scariest teacher in the world. Misaki smiled thankfully at the kindness bestowed upon him. Slowly the situation sunk in as he realized that he had just lost the only friend he had.

"Sensei, do you think being gay make a person a social pariah?" Misaki asked softly.

"Haaa?" Kamijou-sensei said in shock.

Misaki glanced up at the man and watched as his words reached the teacher.

"What makes you say that?" Sensei asked softly.

"I just lost my only friend. Everyone else has expectations from me that I can't meet. Occasionally my ex-boyfriend, who is a rich novelist, used to drive me to school, so everyone expects me to be selfish, unsocial and ridiculously smart. Sumi-senpai was the only one to talk to me. I don't want to be alone," Misaki said softly.

"I do not have the answer to that. I have had the same group of friends since I was a child," Kamijou-sensei answered.

Misaki sighed, "At least you have friends."

Kamijou-sensei seemed lost for words as he dropped off Misaki at the first aid station. Misaki wondered if the old man had been put off by his gayness.

**JJR**

**Here we have it. Chapter one of my impromptu story. This may contain mistakes as I literally just wrote it. Wow, I have no idea what to do next, but if people like it I will continue. Review!**

**And LIKE me of Facebook - sunshinebymoonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back again with another chapter for Blossom in the Wind! I am simply getting the plot straight out of my head. I apologise for any mistakes. I wish I owned Junjou Romantica, but I am not that lucky. Oh, I also realised that the timelines will not match up correctly, but this is my story, so whatever.**

**Blossom in the Wind**

Nervously Misaki knocked on the door of the literature office. A part of him screamed to run in the other direction, because his professor knew about his sexuality. Another part of him wondered if the professor would ignore the new found information and help him regardless. Hearing his professor ask him to enter Misaki slid the door open.

"Sensei, I wanted to ask you something about today's lecture," Misaki explained as he walked in.

Hiroki turned away from Akihiko and gestured for Misaki to take a seat. Misaki nodded avoiding eye contact with Akihiko as he approached the seat. It was the fourth time that week that Akihiko had shown up somewhere Misaki frequented.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed as he tried to pull the young brunette into a kiss.

"Stop it!" Misaki snapped as he pushed the older man away.

"Please, I love you," Akihiko begged.

Misaki shook his head as he held back tears and backed away, "Just leave me alone. I'm sorry."

Forced against a wall Misaki turned his head away from a second attempted kiss. Misaki pushed the desperate man away again.

"I am seeing someone else. We are over!" Misaki lied quickly.

Akihiko took a step backwards as the words stabbed him like a knife. Misaki felt his heart hurt as he watched the pained expression of his ex-lover.

"Who?" Akihiko choked out.

"That is none of your business, so please stop following me around," Misaki replied softly.

"I don't believe you," Akihiko growled as he tried to kiss the young brunette.

Hiroki stared stunned at the antics of his student and his best friend. Misaki let out a sob and Hiroki saw tears running down his student's face.

"With me – He is going out with me," Hiroki said wanting to stop the fighting in his office.

Akihiko drew back and turned hesitantly to his childhood friend. Hiroki could see how much his friend was hurting, but that was no excuse for ignoring his student's pleas.

"What are you thinking, Bakahiko? Sexual harassment is a crime! He said 'no'," Hiroki scolded.

Without another word the author stumbled brokenly out of the room. Misaki slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor.

"I am sorry, Kamijou-sensei," Misaki sobbed, curling up into a ball, shaking with emotion.

Hiroki sighed as he sat in his desk chair, "So you and Bakahiko? How did that happen?"

Misaki looked up with reddened watery eyes, "He is friends with my brother."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, "The only guy I can think of with a brother is Takahiro who I thought he was still pining over."

Misaki nodded, "Takahashi Takahiro."

Hiroki chuckled darkly, "It's a small world. I met Akihiko as a child, so knowing Takahiro was a given."

Misaki smiled through his tears, "Thank you for helping me."

Hiroki waved away the thanks, "When you're feeling better we'll go through your question. Until then, relax and take your time. Bakahiko will get over it."

**Blossom in the Wind**

**That's it for this chapter. I hope my readers enjoyed it. I am always open to suggestions, so feel free to post criticism, feedback and your own thoughts.**


End file.
